what makes break me
by Kindred01
Summary: John isn't mad about the attack he is mad about how Hellboy is treating him afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

They walked into the lab, John frowned as he felt his nose twitch at the pollen in the air. "Red if I was you I would put your respirator mask." John said as he then sneezed into his hands just as the large red demon walked in behind him.

"Sound like you need it more than I do." He chuckles as he slams the respirator mask into the human's stomach, making him let out a huff of air and almost double over. He then looked up at the back of Hell Boy with a glare and threw the object back at him as he stood up, already feeling his noise twitching again.

"So what am I looking for?" He asked as he stopped at a work bench where he could see reminds of a follower laying on a chopping board. He looked back at John who was looking down at his phone.

"Abe say they must be growing the flowers here, it the only place that the demons started to flock to in the last 4 months." He tells him as he brings an image up on the phone to show Hell Boy what it really looks like.

"Urrrha that's a flower?" He asked looking up at the bright blue eyes of the human as his tail picked up a book that was left open on the page of the flower "It's really ugly." He tells him.

"Yeah it is, it's normally found in hot damp places. In the dark they flash a soft pink glow and to us humans it really stinks but if a demon smells it, it's meant to smell like…"

"Cinnamon." Hell Boy rasp out, John hummed and was about to say something when he saw a blur of white in the corner of his eyes.

He turned to see the white lab coat of the chemist dash out the room "STOP!" John yelled as he pulled his gun free and ran after the white coat man. The man grabbed a box off the counter and then was out the door and started to fiddle on the side. "STOP BPRD!" He yelled again just as the door slams shut. He pulled on the handle as it click and beep shut, the green safely light changed to red "Shit." John whispered, as he turned to look at the large red demon who hadn't move from from that spot.

"Red now is a good time to use you hand to get us out of here!" John called out to him. But Hell Boy didn't move his shoulder's slumps and he dropped his gun. "Hell Boy?" He called out to him as he walked up to him taking a look at had the demon so captivated and he froze two "Oh god." He muttered, he started to back away from the large green house that had 12 rows of the pig flower or better known among demons as red mist flower. "Ummm I need back up, Red has been exposed to the flower." He said as calmly as he could as he back away from the demon.

Hell Boy's eyes has had a reddish shin to them and John knew he was infected by the pollen "Why didn't you put that fucking respirator on!" He hissed as he turned and slipped, he reached out his with hand only to smash a test tube with blue liquid. "FUCK!" He cried out as he pulled his hand back feeling the sting of the cut cross the palm of his hand he didn't really notices the blue liquid soak into his skin without him noticing.

"We will be there soon as we again the whole building seem to be on lock down." Came the voice …oh come on…John thought.

There was a growl behind him and it made him turn to see that Hell Boy looking at him his noise twitching and John looked down at his hand seeing the blood dripping from his fingers "Oh shit." He said as he moved slowly to the door and turned on it "Abe is there anything I can do, to make sure he doesn't kill me?" He asked, he realised that the air circulation has been turned off so the pollen of the plan wasn't going anywhere.

"Redirect the rage." Came the voice down the comes, John frowned as he watched Hell Boy watching him

"Private coms Abe." He said as he heard the beep, so far Hell Boy stayed where he was and just looked at him "Aright how am I meant to do that?" He asked with gritted teeth, he had an idea where he was going.

"I don't know… in all the other cases the victims fought back and were killed. You could submitted bare your neck to him. If this all about instinct then…"

"You mean alpha complex?" He asked, as he pressed himself against the door and looked down at the floor as he heard Hell Boy snarl.

"Yes." Abe answered quickly "We will try and get to you soon, we made it pass the first door."

Hell Boy was now stood in front him his chest rumbling with growls as he bared his teeth, John has a quick look and looked down again and let out a shiver of pain…since when does he have fangs!…he mind screamed at him. "I don't think you will get here in time." He said, as he felt his body tremble as he shrugged off his coat feeling the heat from the room as no air is being circulated "You want to get the air conditioner working or a dart gun." He said, and then took his coms off and threw them to the floor.

The red demon snarled as he banged his hands against the wall either side of John's head, the large stone hand made very little dent in the wall, just some small cracks. He tilted is head to the demon if John thought of him as just a demon then maybe it won't affect their friendship later on if he survived this. He bared his head and closed his eyes as he felt his own heart beating in his ears as he waited for something. Then he could feel the hot breath on his neck and his body trembled even more and he couldn't stop the tears escaping from his eyes as they roll down his cheeks. He felt the demon sniff along his neck and then his tongue, John jumped …oh god…he thought as he kept licking the same spot over and over again until he then felt the fangs sink lower into his skin. He let out a scream as he felt the fangs bite into his skin as large arms pulled at his clothes, until his shirt ripped off his chest that he understood what was going to happen.

Next day…

He woke to voices they were loud his body ached he felt like all his limbs were torn off and filled with rocks and then sown back on backwards. Opening his eyes he winced at the bright medical room of the BPRD base "John." Came the soft voice, he turned to see the worried face of Liz as she sat by his bed.

"So not a nightmare?" He asked, his voice husky and raw, he could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he felt bad for her this emotional stress on her she loves them both and he could see the conflicted pain in her eyes,

"It's depends how you look at it." She whispered sadly, as he held his hand he notices that his hand was bandage up.

"What do you remember?" The doctor asked, John turned his head and winced at the pain and groaned as he tried to push himself up.

"I remember going to the lab, I told Hell Boy to put his mask encase and I sneezed and he threw the mask into my stomach. Nothing new and then we were taking and then I saw chemists running." He stopped and rubbed is eyes with his other hand, seeing his bruised wrists. "The point is I remember." He grumbled, as Liz held up a glass of water to him.

The doctor nodded and made some notes and then looked at him "With your injuries Agent Myers we want you to say here for a couple of days before you return to your quarters." He told him "There are no internal injury we need to worry about most of your wounds are skin and muscle deep." The doctor told him, John nodded and sighed he was glad that he will heal. He took a sip of his water and leaned back against the pillow. "We did however found some oddity in your blood, we think that maybe you were exposed to something else it entered thought the cut in your hand." He tells him. John looked up at him …wonderful what now?…he thought

"What is that?" He asked

"At the moment we don't know, which is why want to test you blood every day this week and then once a week for a month to make sure you are not going to become sick or it hadn't altered you."

"I see. Can I ask where is Hell Boy?" He asked

"Quarantine." Liz whispered "He will have to stay there for a week."


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of days later…

John was finely allowed to leave the medical area, he was glad he didn't like the small beds and the sounds of the beeping machines. It is bad enough he had to go back every day for the rest of the week, he met with Abe who blink at him and John guessed smiled, it was hard to tell. "Hell John." He said as he walked up to the Quarantine room.

"Hey Abe, how is he?" He asked nodded to Hell Boy who had his back turned from the window

"He isn't happy." John nodded and looked at the large red bulk of the man in the room.

"Can I talk to him?" He asked

"You will have to stay this side of the glass, the effect of the red mist pollen is still in his system."

He did wonder why he was in Quarantine and why he had to stay there for a long time. But seeing the state of the room told him that he was having fits of anger. "That is fine Abe, do you mind if I spoke to him alone." He whispered, Abe tilted is head and nodded as he walked out the small booth and closed the door leaving John to talk to Hell Boy. He press the button on the intercom "Hellboy?" He called out, the demon jerked and spun around and looked at the human his eyes widen as he looked at him. He could see the bruises on his neck where he remember that tail was trying to choke him.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" He asked

"I want to talk." John said as he pulled his jump over his hand wrist trying to hide the bruises on his wrist.

"You…you should be resting." He said, he just looked like a kicked puppy "You shouldn't be here." He whispered, John frowned at him and sighed.

"Red I am perfectly capable of dealing with happen. You were exposed to the Red Mist plant I don't blame you." He told him, but the red demon didn't looked convince. "I am a grown man Hellboy you weren't in control." He said, Hellboy moved to the glass and looked right into John's eyes.

"You want to know who was in control pretty boy." John frowned he didn't like the tone or the strange grin that appeared on the demon's face

"Sure?"

"Me." Hellboy brought his large rock hand up and banged it at the glass. "I was in control the whole time."

John could hear him laugh it was deep and menacing making his stomach twist in knots "I own you human, your mine and as soon as I am out of here I will have you screaming my name again." He snarled as he brought his hand back down onto the glass "As we were so rudely interrupted and I was so close to making you my bitch." He spat, his eyes clouded over again with red as he brought his fist down on the glass this time forming small cracks. Abe came back into the room quickly as he felt John's discomfort and pressed a red button that filled the room with white mist.

"W…Was that the red mist?" John asked, his throat was dry and his pressed his fingers to his neck, where the bite was.

"Yes." Abe nodded sadly "As you know from others we manage to capture it took months for the effects to leave their system." John nodded and warped his arm around himself "He didn't mean it John, he hates himself for hurting you like that." He whispered as he touch the human's shoulder, only to jump back in shock.

Turning to look at Abe John frowned at the look on his face "Abe what is it?" He whispered, he really didn't want to know but at this point it's either tell him now or don't because he might not care later on.

"I don't know? It felt like there was another…I tried that's what it is I'm getting my connection mixed up." John tilted is head and frowned.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He smiled "Come on let's leave, Red will be a sleep for a good while." He ushered John out the room just as the mist started to dissipate. Hellboy was on the half broken bed in the room face down, he watched as Abe lead John away and groaned.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered to himself as he balled his hands up as he drifted off to sleep.

Every two days for a month John tried to speak to Hell boy the Red Mist flared up and the demon would say things like 'I will knot you and fill you with my seed.' And 'you smell like a bitch.' He sighed, he didn't know what to do he wanted to talk to Hell boy about what happen but he never got far. Abe tells him he is getting better but it's just going to take time. Liz had been really good with him and helping him though mountain of paper work he was stuck with and listen to him talk at all hours.

He walked back to his room to find Liz waiting for him and she smiled softly at him "Did it happen again?" She asked, he nodded and groaned as he rubbed his eyes as he walked passed her "You look like you need to sleep." She whispered softly as they walked into his quarters.

"I sleep that's the thing I am sleeping but I just feel so tried." He mumbled as he dropped onto the bed "Is it just me or is Abe acting strange around me?"

"He is just worried John, your under stress and his friend is still acting like crazy thing." She tells him, John nodded and sat on the bed "How are your bloods looks?" She asked, as she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Fine so the Doc tells me." He lays back and looks up at the roof as she joins him. "I have to see him tomorrow for another blood test, god I hope it's the last one." He mumbled as he looks at her.

"Maybe your body is tell you something." He pressed his hand to his stomach and winced slightly at the tender to touch…strange…he thought.

…

A month later…

… _The human was on his knees, he is naked his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were also bound. Bruise littered and small red marks where he had cut his human. He grinned as he watched his large red cock disappear into his mouth it was the pictures of the messy hair in wind swept style his stomach budging_ …Hellboy wakes up still in Quarantine, his skin covered in sweat and the feeling being proud faded with horror and disgusts at himself.

He sat up and looked into the dark room he was still stuck in Quarantine he had a chance to leave about a week ago but once he was face to face with John he tried to attack him once again. He closed his eyes as he remembered fling agents out the way as he rushes to the human. He had pinned John to the wall and sniffed along his neck he can still remember saying …You smell good, you smell like me… and bit his neck again. It wasn't for the other agents darting him he might be living that dream he can't get out of his head. He shuddered to himself he couldn't help how his body was reacting to the image of John on his knees taking his cock into his mouth and the large swell of the human's stomach…what was that? Was he pregnant as well…he thought, shaking his head as he hulled himself from his bed to the shower for a

Mean While…

After Hellboy relapse John had passed out mainly from his head bouncing off the wall when the large red demon pushed him against the wall roughly. He was stuck back in the medical room once again but today he was due to leave but the doctors and Abe were in a heating discussion when he walked around the corner dressed in jeans and shirt. "Is there something wrong?" He asked

"John we need to talk, there was a another reason why we kept you here longer. Abe had an idea but we need to be sure." John looked from the grey haired doctor to the blue skin fish man.

"Do you remember I thought I felt something else coming from you?" Abe asked, John nodded as rubbed his eyes "Well every time I'm near you I kept feeling that, it was small like a tiny spark I didn't understand, not until Hellboy said you smelt like him. It made me remember something in a book I read a while ago about demons and their queens." John looked up at him feeling another head ache bloom behind his eyes.

"Queen?" He didn't really want to know, he moved his hand to his neck where he could still feel the fresh bite, it burnt as he and it made him shiver at the touch.

"Mate." Liz whispered, as she stood by the door she was warped up in her large grey jumper "He is saying your Hellboy's mate." She tells him softly, she then sits next to him smiled sadly at him.

"Well isn't that lovely." He mumbled "So is that all?" He asked

"No, John we ran blood tests and they have come back saying not only do you have some changes in your blood but you are pregnant." John looked at the doctor with wide eyes as he pressed his hands to his stomach.

"Y…You must be wrong?" He said, he couldn't believe what he was hearing…no that can't be right…he though, as he forced himself to look back up at the doctor.

"We have done the tests 5 times John." The agent frowned and looked down at his knees before turning to the doctor

"And all the other blood test for the last 2 and half months?" He yelled, as he stood up his hands were balling into fists he felt so angry.

In all these months he had been calm about the attack because Hellboy couldn't control himself and the pollen was still buzzing around his blood. He dealt this Manning and his paper work this seems to have broken the straw on the camel's back.

"We were only checking to see if there were changes in your DNA." The Doctor says

"You said there are changes to my DNA?" He asked, his hands still balled into fists as he felt Liz's comforting hand on his shoulder and Abe's to.

"Yes we think that might be why you are pregnant, we been looking into the chemist work and it seems that he was working on many projects one of them was trying to make human's compatible with demons." This bit of inform didn't help him.

"No one tells Hellboy, once he is clear I will talk to him myself." He glared at everyone in the room, they all nodded as they watched John storm out of the room.

Hellboy thought about what he could do because even if he was clear of this pollen he still felt there would be an urge to hurt John. He got out of the shower and redressed himself and pacing the room…you only have one choice…the sane part of his mind was saying.

"It would mean I would never see him again." He whispered to himself

…But you won't end up hurting him." He voice whispered, Hellboy nodded as he walked over to his laptop and brought up his emails using his flesh hand to type up email to Director Manning, requesting a transfer for Agent John Myers. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about John…he can't know it was me…ed


	3. Chapter 3

Hellboy was let out of Quarantine 3 weeks later, by then it was too late to stop the transfer and he felt it knot heavily in his stomach as he watched John pack his bags after being told about it. He had to look away and walk back to his own, they haven't talked much since he was let out if anything Hellboy made sure they weren't together. John hadn't been delivering his food makes him think that John was avoiding him to.

He couldn't stand the smell John was emitting it was driving him insane …he need him to go…he thought. The door to his room opens and he growls as that smell hits him making him turn to the human looking at him with anger and he held the letter in his hand "YOU HAD ME TRANSFER!" He yelled, the red demon looked started as he watched John throw the letter at him.

"I think it's for the best if we…"

"If we what?" He snarled, he started to pace his hand balled up into tight fists as he looked back up at the large demon

"Listen Squirt I can't work with you around here and it's for the best forever one if you just leave!" he yelled, John threw something at him making Hellboy jump as it hit his shoulder

"Oh please you only want to get rid of me because you're guilty, I tell you what whenever you decide to forgive yourself figure it out if it was worth it!" He yelled, then turned to leave, leaving Hellboy balling his fists up in anger as followed John out.

"I really do hate you!" Hell Boy shouted after him, John stopped and turned and looked at him as his eyes burning with anger. Everyone else in the hallway was quiet none of them said a word as they watched John stand up to the large Red demon.

"You hate me? I hate you for doing this to me!" He yelled, he then turned heading towards his pack bags that were waiting for him, everyone was too afraid to move as they watched John walk to the platform.

Liz rushed to him and grabbed his hand making him stop and look at her, her eyes shimmering with tears as she pulled him in for a hug "I'm sorry John." He cried as she held him close "Please write to me and Abe?" She whispered to him, John let out a choking sob that he didn't want to escape his lips.

"If your promises to write back to me." He whispered back to her, she pulled away from him and then rested their foreheads together as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "Don't tell him about the doctor's report." He asked her, her eyes widen as she looked at back at Hell Boy who was glaring at them "Liz please, he is sending me to a frozen waste land just so he doesn't have to look at me, I'm not going to let him find out about my child." She looked back at him.

"Okay." She finely said, "But I see want details though out and photos." She whispered "I am an aunty after all." She said quietly. He nodded with a sad smile and then stood on the plat form.

Liz watched him leave and once he was gone she turned and walked passed Hell Boy who was trying to talk to her "Liz come on! He reached out and touched her shoulder only to have her slap his hand away. "Don't talk to me." She growled at him "Don't you dare try, how could you do this to him he only found out today he couldn't say good bye to his friends or family!" She yelled at him her hand lighting up making Hellboy stand back.

"He has no family he is an Orphan." Hellboy said dully, he felt the sting before he realised that Liz had slapped him leave a slight burn mark on his skin.

"Us you fucking great big arse! He has us we're his family but no you had to ruin it!" She yelled and turned to walk into her room. Hell Boy just looked as she left him alone, he let out a huff and went to find Abe he knew that Abe wasn't happy with him either but at least he was talking to him.

He found the blue demon sat in his father's offices, he stood still as he remembered the way he found his father's body on the ground. No matter how many times he had rearranged the room that image was burnt into his mind now. Abe was looking though a new book that was just sent to them from the new tome in Egypt "Why is everyone making this a big deal?" He asked, "How did Myers find out about the transfer anyway?" He snarled as he dropped into the chair and let out a huff as the chair brakes.

"It's the way you went about it Red." He told him, as he looked up at him his large eyes watching him "He understood you know, the whole red lust pollen affecting you, yes you hurt him but he was willing to talk to you." He said, as he looked back down at his book "I don't understand why you just didn't tell him how you feel about it?" He asked him,

"I don't feel anything for him!" He growled as he sat there glaring at the walls "It was the best for him, to be away from me." He said, Abe looked up and tilted is head and let out sigh.

"You mean it was the best for you and yes you do have feelings for him that is why you pushed him away."

"Why do I have a feeling you and Liz are hiding something from me?" He asked, Abe hummed as he put the book away and stood up and walked over to the book shelve and put the book back "It's something about the Boy Scout isn't it?" He asked, his hand was gripping the chair handle and twisted it until it cracked.

"I would have told you if I knew something." He told him, as he continued to walk pass him heading to the door. Hellboy didn't believe him and looked up to see an empty pace

"Abe!" Hellboy yelled, but the blue demon had already left, leaving the red demon fuming as he stood up following him in anger that everyone seem to hiding something from him.

Couple of days later…

It felt like it took him forever for John to arrive at the Antarctic base for the BPRD, there was two plan rides one overnight stay in a hotel and what felt like a million tears spilt over that stupid fat headed demon. Once the place landed John got off and looked to see a two small tin huts …This can't be it?… he thought as a man grabbed his arms "We need to go in, here is a storm on its way." John frowned as he grabbed his bags as another agents grabbed his things and helped him in side.

Once inside he found himself ending down into the depth of the real base "Snow hides a many things." The agent next to him said with a smile. Nodding John pulled his hood off and then sighed at feeling the warmth hit him "We will give you a couple of days to settle in given your state." John turned to him and frowned "Sorry I should have said I'm your new boss." He smiled brightly at him,

"Oh, sorry sir I'm a little tired." He said as he took his glove off and shook his hand.

"Don't worry about it, I think you are allowed it after what you been thought. You should find it quiet here, not many Demons like the cold." He told him, his eyes were a dark brown along with his hair. He was taller than John and with that bearded he looked like someone who goes out into the wild and fight bares and dive off cliffs for fun.

"I think quiet will be nice." He tells him as he pressed his hand to his stomach.

"Come on I will show you to you room let you get settle in I think the Doc will want to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

His new boss was called Michael, the man seem really nice he had a laugh like a bark and the more John looked at him he could imagine Michael as a dog, "Well here we go." Michael said as he open the door, he placed John's bags on the floor and flicked the lights on "So as I said we will give you a couple of days to settle in, if you get lost just asked anyone to direct you to where it is you want to go." He smiled and then he wished him a good day.

Then John was alone in is new room he let out a tried sigh, he was tried sore and aching, he moved around his room to take a look, it was large and John could see where he would have room to put a crib in and a few other baby things. He shrugs off his coat he still wasn't showing yet which he was grateful for but he couldn't help place his hand on his stomach. "You must be John Myers." Came the voice behind him, turning around John see a tall board shoulder man with a mope of thick black hair tied back into a plate down his waist. "I am Dean Bowers only monster you are going to find around here." He smirked "Well the only one willing to put up with the cold." He smirked.

John looked him up and down and notices that the man was pale skinned and his eyes were pale blue and he saw the way they changed to a darker blue "You're a Vampire?" He asked

"Something like that." He grinned "I work as the doctor here and I wanted to speak to you about your records." He asked, John frowned and rubbed the back if his head and sighed.

"I see, I didn't know that the BPRD would employ a vampire as a Doctor." He told him as he pulled out his personal files.

"They wouldn't normally but before I was turned, I worked as a doctor for BPRD. Ah thank you." He said as took the files from his hand. John nodded and watched him as he thumbed through the medical file "Your three months pregnant, so far no problems…. it say it's from an attack caused by Hell Boy when he was infected with the red seeded lust flower?" The vampire looked up at him and then it dawn on him "Oh I see."

"I rather keep this between us, I don't want him to know he is the reason why I'm in the frozen waste land." He told him bitterly.

"I'm sorry. How about once you unpack come and see me, I will like to make my own notes." He said as he walked to the door,

"Okay, thank you Doctor Bowers." The vampire smiled

"Dean please just call me Dean." He left the room closing the door letting John to unpack.

He sat on the large bed and laid there looking up at the roof the room smelt like spiced apple and cinnamon and it made him relax a little. He moved his hand down his front and pulled his shirt up and looked down at his stomach "Don't worry we will be okay." He said more to himself than to his baby. "We will be okay." He whispered, he looked at the clock seeing it was nearly 5pm. Pushing himself up he grabbed his key for his room and his badge and left his rooms and went looking for medical room.

He wondered around finding the food hall, the library and holding cells. He then learns that there is about 3 levels to this base and the housing area is one the first area. He finds the medical room and Dean patching up a woman who had sliced her leg open while on the ice. "Keep off it for a couple weeks."

"You're dooming me to paper work Dean." She grunted as he put the last stich in

"Yep and if you don't them I'm dooming you to bed rest." He told her. Once he fished he covered it with a gauze before shoving two crutches to her. Pushing herself up and off the bed she fixed herself on the crutches she started to hobble out the medical room. "Ah John come in please." Dean smiled, as he looked up to see the young agent.

"Sorry if arrived at a bad moment."

"No I just finished." He smiled at him and waved him over.

….

John leaned back on the bed, he watched as the vampire finished take a small sample of blood and then squeeze the needle into the test tube. Before putting it down he then walks over to the ultrasound machine and pulled it over. "Okay pull up your shirt up and have a look at the little guy." He smiled, John nodded and pulled his shirt up.

"So I have a question? How is it going to get out of me?" He asked, Dean looked up at him as he pressed the cold gel onto his stomach, making him jerk a little at the coldness.

"Well we need to see how this new demon gene of yours work and if nothing happens then a C-section."

He pressed the wand onto his stomach and looked at the screen, John watched as the see it on the screen "Ah there is your baby." Dean smiled as he moved it around "Well at this angle I can't see much but so far your little one looks human, there is no sign of horns or a large rock hand." He told him, John rolled his eyes but looked at the image.

"Can I have a photo or two?" He asked, Dean nodded and pressed a button and out came three photos instead "Thank you." He whispered as he looked at the photo.

"John I know it's none of my business but how are you coping with what happen." He asked as he wiped away the gel.

"What do you mean? Being raped by a friend while he was under the effects of the red lust pollen, or that he kept threating all sort of act towards me. Finding out I am pregnant with said friend's child or that fact that said friend had me transferred so he didn't have to look at me?" He asked as he looked at the vampire.

"All of it." Dean answered

"I will survive, I have to for my child." He told him, the vampire placed his hand on John's thigh and smiled softly at him seeing the pain in John's eyes.

"If you ever need to vent I'm here." He told him, sitting up John nodded and smiled softly back at him.

"Thanks."

"My room is in the back, so just come in and knock and well I'm very good at other things to." He grinned, John chuckled and blushed he liked the idea more than he should

"You don't waste time." He muttered, his blush only grew as he looked at the dark haired vampire, Dean sniffed the air and smirked.

"I will let you think on it John, but if you do decide to jump in my door is always open." John nodded as he straighten himself out "Oh I would like to see once a week for a check-up if that is okay?"

"Yeah okay, see you later." He tells him and then leaves the medical room.

All day long he thought about Dean's offer and he found it hard not to, it's been 3 months since what happen between him and Hellboy and he couldn't say he enjoyed what happen…Just because I am carrying his child doesn't mean I owe him anything… he thought as he ate his dinner "It's just sex." He told himself quietly, as he stood up taking his try over to the bin and emptying what he left in the bed and put the try on trolley before going to find Dean. John was nervous about the whole thing truth be told as he waked back into the medical bay and headed to the back and knocked on the door.

The door open and Dean stood there his hair was out of it plat and he wasn't wearing a shirt "I thought you would come by, come in John." He smiled, he walked in his heart was beating really fast as he stood in the room, there was candles lit and the bed was the main object in the room.

"I am ummm…" He felt the vampire warp placed is hand on his stomach and kissed his neck a little

"I understand would you like to a relaxing bath before we cuddle on the bed." He purred, John looked at him and let out a shot puff of air out

"A bath?" The dark haired vampire smirked and leaned him to his bathroom and watched John's face dropped.

"I had this made just so I can slip in and walk out." He purred as he moved to turn the taps on.

Dean started to undress himself as John stood there trying to get his hand to even work to pull his jumper off "John if you don't want this say now, you won't hurt my feelings." He told him as he walked over to him showing it all off. Making the now half human blush

"I want this, I need this." He whispered as he let the vampire undress him. He watched Dean's eyes look him over as each item of clothes fell to the floor until he was naked as the day he was born.

"You are beautiful, let me take care of you." Dean whispered as he leaned him into the bath. John knew he was going to fast he had only just met Dean but he could care less his body was ache for and he wondered could it be the new demon blood running though him.

…

4 months later….

Hellboy's mood worsen he snapped at everyone, even the misbehaving demons kept away from him. Liz still refused to talk to him unless it was about demon hunting if he tried to speak to her she would burn his clothes off. He could sometime hear her and Abe though the computer he had tried to listen in but Liz would close the door shut the most he heard was vampire and the cold is shit and baby. He never twig about whose baby he walking about he just guest it was someone else baby.

He had tried not to think about John those pretty blue eyes and that mouth and his scent that drove him up the wall it was almost gone. That bothered him even more that smell that was always there now faded to barely nothing, he had dared any other agent to use John's old room. This pissed Liz of even more way he is behaving after John left. By the end 4 months he decide to check in on John to make sure John was alright. He paced his room as he waited to be connected to Michael. "Hello Agent Michael James." He said

"Michael its Hellboy." He said, he was sure that Michael will know what he wants.

"Hey big guy how's thing your end?" He asked,

"Not much has changed, I'm just calling to find out John Myers how he is settling in?" He asked, trying to sound like he didn't care. He hear Michael make a noise and then let out sigh.

"He's fine, a great asset." He told him, Hellboy frowned as he sat on the bed and stroked his cat

"You can tell me a little more than that?" He asked,

"Umm no I can't, sorry Big Red he works for me now I keep information about my employees quiet." He told him, he could hear a growl from down the phone and he sighed and rubbed his face "Listen Red he doesn't want you knowing how he is doing he has made it very clear." Michael said, Hellboy frowned and rubbed his head

"Michael come on I just want to know if he is making friends, fitting in doing his job." He told him, again he heard a sighed

"He is doing well, considering his condition."

"What condition?" The red demon asked, there was a long quiet pause as Hellboy waited for the man tells him what he meant, but as the seconds grew he knew something big was happening with John "Michael what condition is John in?" He growled

"Sorry I need to go." Michael guessed he made a slip up and put the phone down.

Hellboy frowned as he looked at the phone and then put the phone down before throwing it at the TV's. He watched it go through and embedded itself into the wall, he then see the TV then it fall to the ground making him hiss in anger. He then sat there and wondered what the man was talking about "His condition? What condition?" He frowned as he rubbed his chin and stood and walked out his room and went to find out if Liz and Abe if they know. He was sure they knew but he was no doubt that he will be met with a wall…a fire wall... He thought. He matched down the hall to the offices where he knew they would be.

His mind was racing to idea of what could be wrong with the human, he need to know what was wrong with him all sorts of horrible thoughts and images passed his mind as he walked into the offices. He found Liz sat at the lap top writing something. "What is wrong with Myers?" He snapped at her, she looked up at him almost jumping in shock that he was there. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him and stood up and walked around the desk to her.

"What are you talking about?" She said to him,

"Michael I called him and he said 'He is doing well, considering his condition.' What does that meant to mean?" He snarled at her, the dark haired woman didn't really react tho in her head she is thinking of ways to kill Michael for opening his big gob,

"John is fine and why do you care anyway?" She scowled him and crossed her arms

"Don't you lie to me Liz you and Abe have been hiding something from me for 4 months I want to know what it is!" He snarled at her his tail swished around the room as he towered over the smaller being.

"I repeat why do you care?" She growled, Hellboy just looked at her

"BECAUSE HE IS MY MATE!"

Meanwhile….

John rubbed his hand over his stomach, he could feel his child roll under his hand and while it felt strange, he felt happy. Pushing himself up and walked over to his bathroom and started to run the shower. He turned to look at the mirror at his amber eyes and sighed the demon blood had finely finished working it's self though his body and setting giving him amber eyes and some fangs. He wondered how it will affect his baby, well given Hellboy is all demon. He felt an arms snake around his waist and kissed his neck, John smiled as he leaned back into Dean's arms "I still wonder how you shave with no reflection."

"Carefully." Dean purred as he rubbed his bump.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellboy was looking down at Liz, his hands were curled up into fists he was breathing heavily he was still angry that Liz still hasn't told him what is wrong with John. The dark haired woman stood there blinking in shock at Hellboy's confession "Your mate?" She finely asked after what felt like hours of nothing. "John is your mate?" She asked, Hellboy groaned and moved to a chair close to the desk and dropped down onto the chair and placed his stone hand on his face and let out a sigh

"Yeah he is." He didn't want to look at her, he couldn't look at her so he kept his hand over his face

"Then why send him away?" She asked, her voice didn't have that growling bite as it did before, he dropped his hand and just looked at the desk

"I didn't trust myself around him, those things I said I knew I would do and when I was let out what did I do? Attack two agents and John. Even now I don't think I would be able to stop myself from…"

Liz watched him wondering what had stopping him from talking "From hurting him?" She asked, Hellboy didn't respond as he looked to the direction of the computer. Still unsure what had got his attention so she followed where his stare to the computer and let out a gasp as she looked back at the demon "H…Hellboy." She whispered, as the large red demon stood up and moved to the computer and looked at the image that was there.

"What is this?" He asked, Liz warped his arms around herself as Hellboy looked though at the photos of John standing in front of a mirror his large grey shirt pushed to his chest to show his round bump, then there another photo this time of ultrasound '6 months can't believe it I feel like I am carrying a bowling ball.' "Is this what you and Abe have been hiding from me?" He growled as he turned to face her, Liz frowned at him as he towered over even more than normal.

"You sent him away, he made us promises not to tell you!" She yelled at him

"THAT'S THAT MY CHILD, THAT'S MY MATE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIDE THIS FROM ME!" He roared at her

"YOU SENT HIM AWAY! YOU REFUSED TO SPEAK TO HIM TO EVEN LOOK AT HIM AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT! THEN YOU BROKE HIS HEART BY JUST DISMISS HIM!" She yelled back at him, Hellboy looked at her and growled as she refused to back down her argument. He then turned and left making Liz now feel fearful for John.

Mean While…

Being 6 month pregnant made his job hard, he waddle like he been sat on the horse to long, he also found he need to pee most of the time because his baby boy is jumping on his bladder. He found himself stuck either in his bed room or his offices at a desk doing paper work on any demon they pick up. Which isn't many, most of the time he is dotting i's and crossing t's. Then there is Dean his lover the vampire did love sneaking up on him when he is working and then warp his arms around him and drag him back to bed.

He sighed as he walked (Waddled) to his offices it was on the second level of this deep unground base, he walks to the desk and see Rachel and blonde that act like a receptionist but she sets out who deals with what demon and what paper work and she thinks the world of John and the baby bump. "Hi Rachel I'm here to pick up my stack." He smiled at her, she smiles back

"Good morning John how are you today my dear." She smiled at him as she handed him the stack of paper work.

"I'm well, just will my little one will stop using my bladder as a trampoline." She chuckled as John went to his offices.

He places the stack onto the desk and then sat down putting on his computer as he pulled the first file towards him, the lets the computer boot up, then put he then password in and went back to making notes on the case file. When he heard a ping from the computer he looks up to see a small squire in the right hand corner of the screen, moving the mouse he clicks it and watches as the email opens up. John see it's from Liz and hums and then froze as he looks at the words he dreaded to see 'He knows' John stood up from his desk and knocked the chair over and placed his hand over his mouth as he just looks at the email "He knows… oh god." He whispered to himself, he staggered out into the hallway suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach as he leaned on the wall for support "R…Rachel." He called out and then found himself slipping down the wall to the ground and passed out.

…...

John woke up in the medical room, he pushed himself up on the bed where he sees Dean walking towards him. The vampire looked worried as spotted that John was a wake "John." He said, as he placed his tablet on the tablet and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"What happen?" He asked, frowning at himself as he held onto the vampire.

"Racheal found you passed out in the hallways?" John what is going on?" He asked the dark haired man, John pulled back and sat down and looked down at his stomach.

"Hellboy had found out." He whispered, he felt tears starting to well up as he looked up at Dean "Liz sent me a message, he had found about the baby and is on his way here." He wiped his eyes as Dean warped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhhh, its okay love, I will deal with the red demon you need to rest, your body is under stress right now and this is the last thing you need." John nodded as Dean pulled back and smiled at him.

John grabbed his hand and pulled him down for a kiss, the vampire held him close and tried to comfort his mate the best he could. "Rest love." John laid down and looked up at him

"What's wrong?" He asked "Is the baby okay?" Dean looked at him and sighed as he rubbed small circles on the back of John's hand.

"I think we maybe have to remove the baby John."

"What?" He yelled as he sat back up. The dark haired vampire pushed him back down and then sat on the bed "B…But… I'm only 6 months…"

"Shhh love, listen this child is a demon with very little human DNA it will survive outside of the womb." He tells him as he cups the side of his face and he could easily see the fear that comes cross his eyes. "It will be okay, you just need to relax and rest and I will be back after I talk with Michael."

Michael sighed as he put his phone down and rubbed his eyes just as Dean comes storming into his offices fuming. "When does he land?" He asked with a growl

"In a couple of hours." He groaned, as he ran his fingers though his hair "I have to let them land Dean they are pass the point of save return." The vampire paced and growled in anger.

"He can't be allowed to see John, his body is stressed already from this pregnancy, if he was completely human I would have had to take the baby out months ago, it's only because he is half demon that his body had lasted this long." Michael frowned at his friend and leaned back in his chair.

"I can't promises to keep him away Doc, so do what you can to make sure that both mother a child survive." He told him, Dean growled and walked out the offices and headed back his lover.

The plan landed and Michael met up with Hellboy, Liz and Abe and led them inside "I guys I'm Michael welcome to my ice kingdom." He joked, Liz smiled and took his gloved hand and shook it and Abe did the same.

"Thank you for letting us land." Liz said

"Yeah-yeah thanks a lot where is he?" The red demon growled and they headed down to the inner part of the base, Michael looked at him "Where is John." He asked, how he asked wasn't a nice question if anything Michael was tempted to tell him to fuck off.

"You can't see him just yet, he is with the doc getting checked out." He told them as he took them to their rooms.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Hellboy snapped,

"He is pregnant and it's putting a strange on his body."


	6. Chapter 6

John was sat in the private room in the medical bay, Dean was growling around the place snapping at his co-workers they all knew that he was stressed because Hellboy was around. He walked into John's room to check how he and the baby is doing. "I could hear you snap at your intern." He said, as the vampire sat at his bed side and started to look at the baby's heartbeat.

"I will send her a box of chocolate." He tells him.

"She can't eat chocolate." John reminded him.

"I will send her flowers."

"Here in the Arctic?" He told him, Dean looked up at him and blinked at him and sighed rubbing his eyes, before looking back at the door

"Jenny?" He called out, the blonde woman stepped into the room not looking anywhere at him "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Ummm why you don't take a couple of days off."

"Really?" She asked,

"Yeah." He told her, she smiled and turned away. "Happy now." He asked him.

"I would be if I could get out of this bed?"

"No… you are on bed rest until the baby is born." He leaned in and kissed him on the lips nipping the bottom lip and then licking up his blood.

Meanwhile…

Hellboy was pacing his room he could feel John though their broken bond it was the first time he could him since he sent him away and he was itching to see him. To hold him, to stipe him down and touched his skin to feel the swell of his stomach and the movement of his child. In a fit of anger he broke serval things in his room from the mounted TV on the wall to the table and chairs. He felt his room and went thundering towards the medical room he need to see him he had to see his mate, he found sighs that told him where the medical by was and he followed them not caring if he was scaring people along the way.

He walked into the room and looked around at the few people sat in the room either there for headaches or injuries, he see the door label private and walked over to them "You can't go in there!" An intern said

"Watch me." He growled as he tuned the handle and walked in. He stops in the door way and see John sat on the bed with his laptop trying to catch up on work. The young man froze as he sees red from the corner of his eyes and then he looked down at his fingers hoovering above the keys. Closing the laptop down he puts it on the bed side table as he waited for the red demon to speak.

Hellboy looked John up and down he seem healthy and there was the bump and he was a beautiful sight. John finely looked up at him and they just looked at each other before Hellboy walked into the room closing the door suit "Were you ever going to tell me?" He growled

"No." John tells him, his eyes turning a bright blue as he warped his arms around himself "You made it clear Hellboy that I was not wanted." He said coldly to him.

"This is my child and you are my human." The large red demon snarled, John pushed himself off the bed and stood up his hands rested on his bump and he glared at him.

"You pushed me away! I know you weren't yourself and you felt guilty for hurting me but what you did afterwards how you treated I will not forgive you for that!" He yelled, Stiles growling at John he caught the scent of the vampire on him the smell was over whelming it was overriding the small of himself on Hellboy.

"Your letting the vampire fuck you!" He yelled, John felt a pain ripple through him and he had to blink for a couple of moments before going back to looking at Hellboy

"He is my partner so what! You didn't want me and he does don't you dare come here yelling at me about the baby and who the hell I'm seeing!" before Hellboy could yelled back the door open and Dean stood there growling his eyes turning to large red demon.

"Get out your putting stress on my patient." He said, his voice was calm and cold and it made John shiver as he watched him.

"You fucking him!" Hellboy said.

"Get out now or I will leave you outside in the snow!"

He walked over to the vampire and looked down at him his hands balling up into fists "Watch your back!" He growled as he turned and left. John waited until he was sure was gone before letting out a cry of pain, letting Dean know that his lover was in pain.

"John did he hurt you?" He asked, shaking his head the part demon man looked up at him as he felt a cold sweat form on his skin and then let out another cry of pain as he dropped to the floor and held his stomach. "Shit, okay John we are going to have to take this baby out now."


End file.
